fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jolie Martin
Jolie Martin - pierwszoplanowa bohaterka serii "Bądźmy poważni". Młoda dziewczyna pochodzenia francuskiego, zamieszkująca obecnie Danville. Uczęszcza do tego samego gimnazjum, co Fineasz i Ferb. Dba o to, by liczbę osób wrogo do niej nastawionych zminimalizować do minimum. Do tego celu nie angażuje się w cudze konflikty, ani nie staje po niczyjej stronie. Potrafi być na tyle dwulicowa, iż każdemu powie, że go wspiera. Wyjątkami są jej najbliżsi przyjaciele, których stara się nie okłamywać. Historia Przyszła na świat 14 lipca 1988 roku w Treignacie (mała miejscowość we Francji), jednak jej rodzice po trzech latach wyjechali za chlebem do USA. Tam spędziła całe swoje dzieciństwo, lecz co roku wyjeżdżała z rodzicami do rodzinnego kraju. Fineasza i Ferba poznała w przedszkolu, jednak przez długi czas nie była chętna do zawierania przyjaźni z nimi. Zamiast tego, o wiele chętniej bawiła się z Nazz. To właśnie ona zaraziła ją zamiłowaniem do czekolady i optymistycznym patrzeniem na świat. Dziewczynka trzymała się z nią jeszcze przez pierwsze trzy klasy podstawówki, będąc zbyt nieśmiałą, by zagadać do kogoś innego. Zmieniło się to dopiero w czwartej klasie, gdy uczniowie w parach przygotowywali projekt na gazetkę szkolną. Ponieważ Nazz została przydzielona do Izabeli, Jolie musiała zacząć znajomość z kimś innym. Padło na Fineasza. Wbrew obawom francuzki, ich współpraca okazała się być owocna. Martin'ówna bardzo polubiła chłopca, do tego stopnia, iż stawała się zazdrosna o jego kontakty z innymi. By móc przebywać z nim więcej czasu musiała przełamać się całkowicie i zaprzyjaźnic się i z innymi dziećmi. Tak też i zrobiła. Rozpoczęła znajomość z paczką Flynn'a, gdzie większość polubiła ją. Wyjątkiem był Ferb, który kojarzył ją głównie z Nazz, z którą miał konflikt od najmłodszych lat. Naturalną koleją rzeczy było więc, iż ona również szybko go znielubiła. Z czasem zwykła niechęć zamieniła się w konflikt. Jolie rosła. Była dobrą koleżanką Fineasza i reszty, choć wciąż jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była Nazz. Im starsza była, tym coraz bardziej zazdrosna się stawała o urodę swojej koleżanki, Amy. Zaczęła więc podkradać mamie kosmetyki, a z czasem zbierała na własne. Szybko okazało się, że ma talent w tej kwestii. Jolie zaczęła rozwijać swoją pasję poprzez malowanie siebie, lub innych na różne okazje. Później zainteresowała się również modą, śledząc najnowsze trędy. Dorównywała już Milton'ównie z czego była strasznie zadowolona. Jej wątek rozpoczyna się w gimnazjum, gdzie podobnie jak nasi bohaterowie, dopiero zaczyna. Podoba się wielu chłopcom, budzi również szacunek wśród dziewczyn. Sama Jolie jednak woli trzymać się swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, a z innymi zachowywać po prostu przyjacielskie relacje. Wygląd thumb|left|Jolie by [[user:3patryk3|3patryk3]]Jolie jest drobną szatynką o błękitnych oczach. Ma okrągły kształt twarzy, jednak jest to mało widoczne, gdyż dziewczyna lubi podkreślać kości policzkowe aż do przesady. Na jasną cerę zawsze nakłada makijaż. Nie wyjdzie z domu bez tuszu do rzęsz, błyszczyka, czy brzoskwiniowego cienia do powiek. Długo miała kompleksy na punkcie swojego niskiego wzrostu, lecz odkąd zainteresowała się modą, całkowicie zapomniała o tym problemie. Na szyi zawiązuje ciemno niebieską apaszkę. Ubiera się najczęściej w błękitną koszulkę na krótki rękaw oraz białą spódniczkę sięgającą do kolan. Do tego najczęściej zakłada niebieskie sandały, które w chłodne dni zastępują trampki o tym samym kolorze. Osobowość Jolie z natury jest miłą osobą, która potrafi współczuć innym. Niestety, na samym współczuciu się kończy, bowiem nigdy nie angażuje się w jakiekolwiek problemy innych. Jak sama twierdzi, jako prawdziwa Francuska nie czuje potrzeby, by pomagać w konfliktach. Odkąd zaczęła podkreślać swoją urodę jest o wiele bardziej pewna siebie. Potrafi zagadać, czy obronić swoje racje przed innymi. Wcześniej wolała trzymać się z boku, nie czując się na równi z innymi. Jeżeli chce, potrafi być walczena, jednak zazwyczaj lenistwo bierze w górę i jak zawsze, stoi wygodnie z boku. Dzięki taktyce "wyrażaj zaniepokojenie" ma nie wielu wrogów, a większość jest do niej nastawiona pozytywnie. Jolie bez trudu kłamie w żywe oczy. Każdemu powie, że jest po jego stronie, a będzie robić to tak dobitnie i z takim uczuciem, że nie musi wcale się angażować, by wiedzieć, że ta druga osoba będzie gotowa się jej odwdzięczyć. Nie potrafi też powiedzieć komuś prawdy w prost. Opanowała kłamanie do perfekcji, jednak sama nie umie wyczuć, kiedy to ją ktoś oszukuje. W głębi duszy, Martinówna jest romantyczką. Od zawsze marzyła, by znaleźć chłopaka, który będzie jej "księciem z bajki", przez co stworzyła sobie nierealne wymagania. Mimo, iż nie jeden jej rówieśnik chciałby z nią być, ona przez byle pretekst potrafi odrzucić najlepszego. Sama jednak nie potrafi odpowiednio zachować się przy osobie, która jej się podoba, gdyż podświadomie zaczyna zachowywać się tak, że zniechęca potencjalnego partnera. Dziewczyna nie potrafi się kłócić. Podczas gdy czuje się jak ryba w wodzie podczas dyskutowania, tak gdy ktoś podniesie na nią głos, automatycznie wycofuje się z dalszej rozmowy. Boi się krzyków, szczególnie gdy robi to kilka osób na raz. Rodzina Jolie pochodziz francuskiej rodziny Martin. Jej rodzice, Henrik i Cassandra są zgodnym i kochającym się małżeństwem. Nie chcą mieć jednak więcej dzieci, gdyż praca zbytnio ich pochłania. Sama Jolie nie ubolewa nad tym faktem, gdyż dobrze czuje się jako jedynaczka. Jej rodzice poznali się podczas wycieczki do Paryża, zakochując się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Choć dzieliły ich spore odległości, utrzymywali kontakt listowny. Następnie spotkali się w Lyonie, gdzie studiowali. To właśnie wtedy ich związek stał się faktem. Po zakończeniu edukacji, Henrik oświadczył się swojej dziewczynie. Razem przeprowadzili się do Treignatu, gdzie pobrali się w pobliskim kościele. Henrik Martin (ojciec) Henrik urodził się w Mont-Dore jako drugi syn Jonathana i Delphine Martin. Jako jedyny ze swojej rodziny uzyskał wyższe wykształcenie, kończąc medycynę. Obecnie mieszka ze swoją żoną i córką w Danville. Pracuje tam jako proktolog. Jest wysokim mężczyzną o jasnej karnacji, ciemno-brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Jego twarz pokrywa niewielki zarost. Z charakteru jest dość sympatyczny. Lubi ludzi, stara się unikać konfliktów. Jednocześnie ceni sobie własne zasady moralne, dlatego ostrożnie dobiera sobie znajomych. Między innymi dlatego ubolewa nad tym, że jego córka przyjaźni się z ludźmi takimi jak Hermiona, jednak nie robi nic, by to zmienić. Jolie ma bardzo dobry kontakt z tatą. Chociaż nie zawsze się z nim zgadza, jest jej autorytetem. Bardzo lubi spędzać z nim czas, choć nie zawsze znajdują ku temu okazję, gdyż praca mężczyzny wymaga od niego stałej gotowości. Mimo to, on sam stara się znaleźć dla córki jak najwięcej czasu. Cassandra Martin (matka) Urodziła się w Dardilly jako pierwsze dziecko Benedicta i Chloé Lacroic. Ukończyła medycynę, kończąc edukację z wyższym wykształceniem. Obecnie mieszka wraz ze swoim mężem i córką w Danville. Z zawodu jest dentystką. Podobnie jak jej córka, charakteryzuje ją dość niski wzrost. Ma jasno-brązowe, długie, kręcone włosy oraz niebieskie oczy i jasną karnację. Stara się pokazywać ludziom z jak najlepszej strony. Każdego traktuje z należytym szacunkiem, a przynajmniej próbuje nie wychodzić z równowagi podczas stresujących, bądź irytujących rozmowach. ... Relacje Ferb Fletcher Relacje Ferba i Jolie są skomplikowane. Z jednej strony nienawidzą się od podstawówki, często rzucają w siebie nawzajem wyzwiskami oraz narzekają na tę drugą osobę. Z drugiej jednak, lubią to. Rzucają w siebiethumb|298px|Jolie i Ferb w odcinku "[[Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Wrześniowy bal|Wrześniowy bal" by FunnyFranky]] obelgami, nie chcąc wyjść z wprawy. Jolie znała Ferba od najmłodszych lat, jednak na początku, bała się do niego zagadać. Nie czuła nawet takiej potrzeby, gdyż wolała trzymać się z boku. Był jej wtedy całkiem obojętny, jednak lubiła słuchać o jego wyczynach. W przeciwieństwie do większości, nigdy nie stawiala go za Fineaszem, Wprost przeciwnie, uważała, że to jemu należą się większe oklaski. Ich relacje nabrały kształtów dopiero w IV klasie podstawówki, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła przyjaźnić się z Fineaszem. Młody wtedy Ferb kojarzył ją głównie, jako najlepszą przyjaciółkę jego wroga. Analogicznym następstwem była wtedy niechęć Fletcher'a do Francuski. Dziewczyna również nie zamierzała ubiegać się o jego względy. Trwali więc w zażartym konflikcie do końca podstawówki. Podczas tego okresu, oboje przywykli do tej niechęci do tego stopnia, że zaczęli nienawidzić się wyłącznie dla zasady. Jak się okazuje, młodzi umawiają się razem na bal z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Okazują się być dobrymi partnerami w tańcu, jednak nawet podczas niego, nie szczędzą sobie złośliwych uwag. Co ciekawe, Ferb nie protestuje, gdy Jolie twierdzi, że on potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ona. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie wejście Vanessy, doszłoby między nimi do pocałunku. Romano Accardi Jolie nie lubi Włocha od dłuższego czasu. Ma uraz po tym, jak kluski chłopaka spadły prosto na jej włosy. Poza tym, bardzo irytuje ją jego nerwowy styl bycia i nieprzyjemny charakter. Stara się omijać go i nie wchodzić z nim w żadne interakcje. Nigdy mu tego jednak nie powiedziała, gdyż nie potrzebowała robić sobie wroga w jego osobie. Romano więc nie ma pojęcia o jej niechęci do niego, dlatego traktuje ją neutralnie i nie ma o niej wyrobionego zdania. Nazz Jefferson Nazz była pierwszą przyjaciółką Jolie i przez długi czas, jedyną. Poznała ją w przedszkolu, gdy ta obroniła ją przed Stephanie i Amy. Martinówna nigdy jej tego nie zapomniała. Przy niebieskowłosej czuje się nie tylko swobodnie, ale i pewnie. Wie, że ta nigdy jej nie oleje dla kogoś popularniejszego z prostej przyczyny, Jefferson, podobnie jak ona, nie cieszy się sympatią większości uczniów, jednak właśnie to Jolie lubi w niej najbardziej. Nazz natomiast często narzeka na aspołeczność dziewczyny. Męczy ją ciągłe przekonywanie jej, że nie ma nic złego w poznawaniu nowych ludzi. Chociaż tchórzostwo Fracuski często działa jej na nerwy, bardzo ją lubi i stara się pomóc jej przełamać wrodzoną nieśmiałość. I tak jest z niej dumna, gdy porównuje jej wcześniejsze zachowania przy ludziach. Jolie natomiast wolałaby, by Nazz nauczyła się trzymać język za zębami i przestała ssyłać na nie wieczne problemy. Tayler Stevenson Jolie i Tayler poznali się w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, gdy ten usiadł razem z nią, Nazz, Sophie i Hermioną w ławce na stołówce. Początkowo była nastawiona do niego negatywnie, gdyż przerażała ją myśl o kolejnym poznawaniu ludzi. On natomiast nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Nawet nie widział jej dobrze, gdyż był akurat przeziębiony. Oboje zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, gdy zostali wciągnięci przez Sophie do Proczadzikowców. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musieli poznać się lepiej i o dziwo, bardzo się polubili. Martinówna jako jedyna domyśliła się, że chłopakowi podoba sie Sophie. Stevensonowi niezbyt podoba się ten fakt, jedyank poniekąd cieszy się, że to ona wie, a nie np. Hermiona, która od razu przekazałaby prawdę blondynce. Wystąpienia Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Kandydat do serca Stefy *Chwała Złemu Trio Story (seria FunnyFranky) *Bo tak Mieszaninia niejednorodna *Nowe funkcje smartfonu *Wymiarowanie *Facebook ponad wymiarami Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie (seria Seboliii) *Witaj, szkoło! *Ból istnienia Pełnometrażowe *W tańcu (autorstwa funnyFranky) *Opowiedz mi (autorstwa Tu wstaw kreatywny nick) *W szponach fanonu *Proczadzikowe konwersacje *Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej *Ocean Niespokojny (autorstwa Sary124) Galeria Inne informacje *Nie ma pamięci do imion. *Potrafi przegrywać, jednak nienawidzi, gdy wygrywa ktoś, kogo szczerze nienawidzi. Działa to na nią gorzej, niż jej własna przegrana. *Lubi słuchać ciężkiej muzyki. Zaraziła ją tym Hermiona. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie